


Let's Make A Proposal

by Merecel



Series: Ael and Zye [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mage, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgrimmar, Porn With Plot, Smut, Troll - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, blood elf, even though it's actually terrible, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: Aelyste challenges Zye one more time to a game. The stakes? More than just her body. Shameless smut. BElfxTroll





	Let's Make A Proposal

A heavy huff escaped the blood elf's lips as she blew the platinum blonde bangs from her face, frustrated that it still got in her eyes despite its short length. It was hot in Orgrimmar, hence the haircut, but this place was absolutely ridiculous! The tavern was full of patrons wanting to quench their thirst, hollering over each other in their drunken stupid to order more ale, and it did nothing to ease the tension rising in her head. 

 

“Are you alright, little one?” a deep baritone voice asked to her right, her luminescent green orbs darting to the hulking black Tauren next to her.

 

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, downing the rest of her drink and stepping out of the stuffy tavern and into the humid dusty air of the city. At least it wasn't as crowded out here. Aelyste ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face in frustration and undoing the collar of her robe. This heat was going to kill her. 

 

“Are you sure you are alright? I know a place that could cool you immensely,” said the same baritone voice from behind her. 

 

She whirled in surprise, clutching a hand to her chest and the other reaching for the wand on her hip. “God's, you scared me! What are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that?!” she berated him, cocking her hip to the side in a dominant stance. 

 

He stepped towards her, towering over her and shading her body from the blistering sun, but his proximity caused a sense of unease to wash through her. “Let me take you someplace cool,” he offered again, reaching a giant hand for her arm. 

 

She stepped back and furrowed her long brows, pulling the wand from her belt. “Stand down, I'm warning you,” she growled. “I know you're kind, Grimtotem. Only out for yourselves, preying on the small and frail.”

 

He chuckled and advanced towards her, reaching for her arm again. “I offered nicely, now I think I'll just  _ take _ you there,” he said, shaking his head causing the nose ring to jostle lightly. 

 

She jerked back and within a blink she was twenty yards away, turning to face him and summoning her spells to mind. Before she could do anything, a familiar emerald raptor adorned in tribal paint and feathers separated the two, it's head craning to look at her and she could have sworn it was grinning. “Tonga?!” she exclaimed in excitement, the spells fizzling in her mind as she regarded the male riding him. 

 

“Ya be leavin' dis elfy to me,” the troll said through the black cloth that covered his face, Tonga turning his attention to the Tauren and snapping it's maw. 

 

“What is she to you?” the Grimtotem member countered, reaching for the mace on his side. 

 

The troll leaned forward, his amber eyes squinting as if he were smiling. “She be my pet, now ge’ away,” he snarled, turning back to Aelyste and grabbing her by the arm, hoisting her onto Tonga and speeding away.  

 

As Tonga came to a halt by a pool of water, Zye tossed Aelyste off ungracefully and leaped off afterwards. She let out a grunt of disapproval and rubbed her backside, growling at him. “I didn't need you to rescue me,” she said, watching as he pat Tonga hard on the back and turned to face her. “I could have perfectly handled him on my own.”

 

Zye looked at her with narrow eyes, removing the black leather mask that covered his face, the grin now exposed for her to see. “I didn't do it fer you, pet,” he said, crouching on his haunches by the water and scooping the cool water into his three fingered hand, splashing it on his face. 

 

“I am not your pet,” she spat, wanting to plunge herself into the shallow pool but resisted. She still didn't know what this troll rogue wanted. 

 

“Winnin’ da game says udderwise,” he said, pulling back his black hood to reveal that familiar blue mohawk, now longer and adorned with feathers and gold rings in the twisted locks. She couldn't stop staring; it seemed he had grown in skill and size, and that was something she was not willing to admit. 

 

“I demand a rematch,” she said, rising to her feet and dusting off her pale blue robes. 

 

He looked up from the pool to eye her with amusement. “Nah, ya lost twice, elfy. History says ya be losin’ to me again,” he said, turning back to the water and leaning over to take a drink. 

 

Aelyste would not be bested by this man again, despite how pleasurable losing was. Maybe she could have  _ her _ way with him this time when she won. Without thinking further, she stepped forward and pushed on his shoulder with all her strength, the troll falling into the pool and fluttering in the water to regain his composure. The blood elf laughed loud at the sopping wet mess that was Zye, Tonga finding it hilarious as he let out a shrill cackle, only to be silenced as water was thrown at him by his master. “Shaddap ya damned lizard,” Zye hissed, looking back to Aelyste and growling. “Ya be playin’ wid fiyah, elfy.”

 

“Good thing I master in ice, I can put the flame right out,” she said, her slender lips curving into a grin. “I said, I want a rematch.”

 

Zye grinned, running his thumb over his tusk in contemplation. “And what be da stakes dis time? I tink ya have ta offah me sumtin’ bettah den just yer...company,” he said with a smirk, eyeing her up and down. 

 

She stuck her nose in the air as she regarded him, racking her brain for something he would want. He already called her pet, maybe that would be something of intrigue to him. “A permanent pet position. I win, you are  _ my _ pet; you win, I am your pet. Forever,” she said, tilting her head to expose her neck. The same trick that had baited him the first time.

 

Zye’s amber eyes looked down to the exposed skin of her neck, his manhood hardening immediately at the memory of their last encounter. And how memorable that was. Flicking his gaze back to her emeralds, he stopped stroking his tusk and nodded once. “If yah win, I be yer pet. And Tonga too,” he said, noting from his peripheral the great beast almost jumping on the spot in excitement at the idea of a more friendly master. “If  _ I _ win, I be makin’ you my wife,  _ Zulfi _ .”

 

His sentence jarred her, for the statement and the name that followed afterwards. None of it made sense, but so sure was she of winning that she made no comment or notion it had bothered her. “Deal,” she said, holding out her hand as the giant troll stepped out of the cool water towards her, droplets of liquid cascading down his leathers and into the dusty earth beneath. “This time, no chase and grab. Just fight.” His hand hesitated before taking hers, but only to hear her out it seemed, for within the next instant her hand was entirely engulfed by his and the deal was done. And then, he vanished. “Dammit, Zye!”

 

Pulling the hem of her robe, Aelyste jumped into the water until it reached her shins, spinning to look back at where she had last seen the troll rogue. She would not lose this time, there was no way in hell she would be his wife. Or whatever that nickname he gave her meant; she wasn’t fluent in Zandali. She twitched her fingers at her side, looking around the shoreline for a disturbance in the water but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere, and Tonga was too busy drinking from the pool to be of any help to her either. A spell came to her fingertips as she shot her hand in the air, sharp icicles descending from nowhere to drop into the pool of water around her and freeze the small spots where they landed. At least she would make it more difficult for him this time. 

 

A small splash sounded behind her and she panicked, releasing another spell that froze everything in the immediate vicinity, like a nova of frost exploding around her. When she twirled to see what it was, she blushed in her foolishness to see a lone turtle now trapped in her ice. She did not expect a shadow to jump from above her and land behind her, making little sound on the ice as he sapped the strength right out of her, the world around her spinning as she tried to regain her bearings. Damn rogues! He slinked off into the shadows once more, waiting until she had regained her composure to do it again, striking a moment after the effects of his blades wore off to sap her energy. He was toying with her!

 

He struck again, but this time she was ready, casting the same spell and teleporting herself forward twenty yards so she was no longer in the water. When she turned to face him, he was stuck ankle deep in ice in the pool, and there was no way of getting out. “Yes!” she shouted, another spell on her fingertips as she shot bolts of ice at him, hitting him square in the chest. It slowed him substantially, but he wasn’t faltering like she thought he would be, and when he was out of the water and standing on the edge, an unnerving wicked grin crossed his features. 

 

He vanished, popping up behind her to grab her around the waist and pull her flush against his chest, his blade resting against the smooth contour of her neck as he leaned in to breathe heavily in her ear. “I tink I win again,” he whispered, tilting his head slightly to run a pierced tongue up her neck; she couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that coursed through her. Damn him, and damn her for not being more careful. 

 

“I will  _ not _ marry you,” she hissed, straining against his grip.

 

“If you won, I’d be yer pet, no? Yah don’t want to be on mah bad side,” he quipped, changing the direction of his tongue to the lobe of her ear.

 

“ _ You _ don’t want to be on _ my _ bad side,” she countered, struggling harder.

 

He chuckled, tightening his grip and pulling her against his erection. “I only want to be  _ in _ side,” he said, another shiver of pleasure coursed through her and she was unable to stop herself. “I can convince yah dat marriage is not so bad tah me. I know ya liked our duel last time, elfy. Let me show yah da improvements I’ve made.” Zye pulled his dagger away from her throat, shoving it back into it’s place before returning his hand to her throat to spin her around, walking her backwards towards a cliff face and pinning her. His tusks rested on her shoulders as he shoved a knee between her legs to separate them, meeting no resistance and knowing he had won her over already, and all before the fun had really begun. He bore his amber eyes into her emeralds, unable to keep the smirk off his face as he lowered his lips to her neck, running his pierced tongue over her neck once more and trailing his hands over her curves. 

 

Despite herself, her eyes closed and she focused on that wicked tongue, wondering what he had planned for her. His large blue hands ran over her sides to her ass, squeezing gently and eliciting a soft groan from the mage as he thrust against her simultaneously. He chuckled against her throat as his hands now worked upwards to stop just under her breasts, his thumbs curling to the inside as he squeezed the mounds gently. His thumb now dragged over to her nipple, ghosting over them back and forth until they were pert peaks, never stopping his assault on her neck.

 

Her own hands found purchase on his strong forearms as he administered pleasure on her petite body, tightening her grip on one particular strong thrust to her core, or bite on her neck, or tweak of her erect nipples. And she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips when he did all three, resting her head back against the rock face as pleasure coursed through her. He was skilled, that was for sure, and his version of foreplay was  _ much _ better than last time despite how willing she had been. Aelyste began to meet his thrusts with her own, seeking friction on her nethers that would surmount to her own release, which she needed badly. The heat of Orgrimmar did nothing to ease the ache in her body, and his body engulfing hers only drenched her in more sweat and heat. “Zye, c’mon,” she whined quietly, grabbing his tusks and pulling him away from her neck. “You are good at working me up, but this isn’t convincing enough to marry you-”

 

She was silenced by his lips on hers, his tusks hitting the wall behind them with a gentle thud. Wanting to only convince and pleasure her, Zye reached for the hem of her dress and hiked it up, his hand skimming along her thigh on the way up and his thumb stopped as it hit her soaked core. She wore no underwear. He growled appreciatively, wasting no time in slipping a thick finger into her and pumping slowly as he continued to kiss her, swallowing her moans with his tongue. He could feel her small hands working on the belt around his waist, pulling it off in a hurry and reaching into his trousers to grip his impressive cock. She growled her own appreciation, pumping with him as he did to her, feeling that familiar tingling in her body as the pleasure rose and peaked. 

 

Then he stopped, pulling his finger from her and she whined from the loss, clenching her thighs together in the hopes of keeping the pleasure from dwindling. But failed. “Why?” she groaned, leaning for him as he pulled away. He lowered himself to one knee before her, keeping his ambers on her face as he lifted the other side of her robe to bare her to him lifting one of her legs to drape it over his shoulder. Aelyste gripped his other shoulder for support, digging in her nails as he trailed one long, torturous lick along her widened pussy to her clit, his piercing causing a jolt of ecstasy to spike through her. Okay, this  _ might _ be convincing enough. Again he licked, his long tongue skimming over her entrance and slowing at her clit, flicking over it before resuming at her entrance. There were no muffling her moans of pleasure now. 

 

That pierced tongue of his was almost sinful against her wet folds, heavy moans of pleasure ricocheted off the walls as he slid his finger back inside her and continued to place languid licks along her clit. Her breath quickened and her heart raced, that familiar sensation rising within her again as her impending orgasm came to light, her toes curling within her cloth slippers. “Yes, yes, yes,” she whispered quickly, digging her nails into the back of his head to keep him going. She reached her peak, that overwhelming urge to explode and crash was almost unbearable, but then Zye stopped what he was doing and leaned away from her. “You bastard, what are you doing?”

 

He grinned up at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, standing to his full height to pull his breeches down. “ _ Now _ da fun begins,” he said, pulling out his hard cock and lifting her against the wall, holding her thighs for support. Aligning his shaft with her now ready and eager opening, he pushed into her slowly, savouring every inch as she tightened around him. That was when she realized his dick was pierced too! Oh how deliciously dirty he was, the tip of his ringed cock hitting her womb and pushing farther and up, his body completely engulfing her against that wall. She was completely at his disposal. Zye pushed until their hips met, a groan fell from his lips as she tightened around him, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep herself up. He pulled out slowly, loving the feeling of her walls trying to keep him in, to keep the stimulation, and how he loved fucking her. When he was almost all the way out, he plunged himself back in again, hard, a cry of pain and pleasure left Aelyste as she dug her nails into his shoulder. “Fuck, elfy. Ya so tight around my cock.”

 

“Keep talking dirty,” she whispered, leaning forward and biting his neck, her teeth not nearly hard enough to draw blood but he appreciated it all the same. 

 

Her demand took him aback, but eager to please, he continued to thrust and talk. “Ya such a little slut, moaning while I fuck yah,” he said, tightening his grip on her thighs, pounding harder into her. “So tight and wet. D’ya like mah cock in yah?”

 

She groaned as his words shot through her like lightning, her pants becoming heavy and desperate for release, his workings on her only amplifying the pleasure she now felt. Tilting his head, Zye buried his face into her neck, moaning as her walls tightened and fluttered around him. “I'm gonna come,” she said through bated breath, her body tensing as she peaked. 

 

“Yeah, come all over mah hard cock,” he said into her neck, biting down with his sharp teeth. 

 

She screamed as he did, her orgasm ripping through her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She didn't care if people heard, she didn't care if people saw, she was getting fucked good and hard. Her pussy tightened around him, forcing him to reach his own release and literally milking his seed out. “Fuck,” they both whispered in unison, their desperate thrusting for climax slowing until they came to a slow halt. “Okay, you convinced me.”

 

He leaned away to regard her, letting his softening cock slip from her body as he lowered her gently to her feet. “Yah serious?” he questioned, pulling up his bottoms. 

 

“Why not? You only live once,” she said with a chuckle, gripping the wall to keep herself steady. “And besides, I need to beat you at  _ something _ !”


End file.
